


One Night Changes Everything.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	One Night Changes Everything.

Tim sits looking at the four walls of his apartment. The loneliness inside eating away at him.  
“I know I have never had much luck with women” he thinks to himself. “Maybe I should just try men hell I couldn't have any worse luck with them than I do with women.”  
Knowing he has to be careful about where he goes he takes a look at the listing for the gay bars in the D.C. Area.  
“I can't take the chance that someone will see me going or coming out of one much less take the chance of meeting someone there that I know.”  
Picking one that he hopes is just a quiet little neighborhood bar he shuts down his computer and gets up to get ready.  
Showering and then dressing in a pair of black jeans that show off all his assets and a light green pull over. Checking himself in the mirror satisfied with the way he looks. Grabbing his keys and wallet he locks the door and head out on a new adventure.  
Arriving at the bar I notice that there are not many cars in the parking lot. Parking I get out of the car and head into the tiny bar.  
Walking through the door I am meant with the stares of the men seated within. The place isn't packed but there are a few men. The music is pleasant and not so loud that he couldn't carry on a conversation without yelling.  
I sit down at the bar and order a beer. Looking into the mirror I take in the room and the rest of the men occupying it. I scan the room and see several very handsome men. All older than me. Maybe I didn't make a mistake in coming here.  
I lose myself in my thoughts till I feel eyes on me. Looking up into the mirror I see his dark smoldering eyes looking back at me.  
He is taller than me but just barely. His shirt is open and I see his chest is covered in what looks to be a mat of soft fur starting to grey. His shirt is stretched tight over his massive chest and arms. His waist is trim and I can see a healthy bulge in his worn jeans.  
I watch as he moves forward and takes the seat next to mine.  
“Beer and one for my friend here.” he tells the bartender.  
“Sorry but none for me. No offense but I don't know you and I have a one beer limit.” I state.  
“I like a guy who speaks his mind. My name is Doug.” He informs me.  
“ Thanks I'm Tim.” I tell him offering him my hand.  
His grip is firm as he takes my hand and his thumb begins to rub the back of my hand.  
His voice is smooth as silk and is sultry. A deep resonating voice that has my guts quaking and my cock hard. We sit and talk for awhile. He invites me back to his place and just as I'm about to say yes there's a hand on my shoulder.  
Turning I look into the deep blue eyes the color of the ocean.  
“Excuse me but Tim's taken.” My boss says looking deep into my eyes.  
“B...Bo....Boss what are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing Tim?”  
“Would someone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on here?” Doug asks.  
“Doug this is my Boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” I introduce the two men.  
“Nice to meet you Doug. Now would you mind telling me what your doing here?” Gibbs asks steel in his voice.  
Before I can answer Doug steps in.  
“What business is it of yours what Tim is doing here?” Doug demands.  
“It's my business because I care about him.” Gibbs growls.  
“Wait a minute don't I have any say so in this.” I demand  
“NO!” They both say at the same time glaring at each other.  
“Fine then I will just leave and let you to men fight it out. I can see i'm not wanted here.” I say as I start to stand to leave.  
“Hold on there. I was planning on asking you to go to dinner with me. I know its late but I would really enjoy your company.” Doug state with hope in his voice.  
“He can't. We have a case. I had Abby trace your cell since you weren't answering it. Now lets go.” Gibbs states as he takes my arm and starts leading me out.  
Once outside Gibbs shoves me up against the wall. “Would you mind telling me what the hell your doing in a place like that McGee?” He demands.  
“What the hell do you think I was doing I was doing here?” I yell.  
“I know what your doing here but I want to know why?” Gibbs says his voice gentle as his thumb strokes my cheek, making my cock rise and my body shudder.  
“ I didn't know you liked men McGee?”  
“ I have never really done anything with a man. With all the failed relationships and the bad luck I have had with women I figured I would see if I had better luck with men. But I can see that I won't have any luck with either.” I say quietly looking down.  
“ Why would you say that Tim?”  
“Just look at what happened tonight. You came looking for me for this case. What chance do I have.”  
“Tim I didn't come to find you for a case. I didn't know you were here. I just was looking for a change. It's not like I have any better luck with women and I have been with men in the past. It's part of the military life. Things just happen. I came here tonight looking for a man and I found one. A very good looking one. A man who is kind, gentle, and the most caring man I have ever know.” Gibbs says lifting my chin to look into his eyes.  
“Then why aren't you with him.” I ask.  
“Tim I am and I am with the man I want to be with. That man is you Timothy McGee.”  
Looking into his eyes I see the honesty and sincerity there.  
“But why do you want me. I'm not worth your time. I am just not what you want or need.”  
“Tim your more than what I want and need. Your worth more than anything to me.”  
“I figured you would prefer Tony to me, hell I figured you would prefer someone like that guy back in the bar. Or even someone like Jimmy. I don't see what you see in me.” I say in all honesty.  
“Why don't you come home with me and I will show you what I see in you.” Gibbs asks hopefully.  
Gibbs leans in and kisses me gently and so softly. I slip my arms around him and deepen the kiss.  
I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted but I soon found myself following Gibbs back to his place. 

 

The next morning.  
I wake up and look directly into those deep blue eyes. “Morning”.  
“Morning handsome. I hope you slept well. We have a busy day ahead of us. You want to hit the shower while I make the coffee?”  
“I was thinking you might join me in the shower and we pick up coffee and breakfast on the way in.” I say snuggling deeper into his chest.  
“That sounds like a great idea to me Tim. I could get used to this. You and me like this.” Gibbs says his breath gentle on my head.  
“I could to. But what about rule #12? Won't that be a problem? What about the team. What do we tell them?”  
“Tim lets not worry about that now. We will deal with it when it happens. We can't tell the others. If the Director finds out he will split us up. We don't want that. When the time comes when were ready we will tell them. How about that shower?” Gibbs says as he slides out of bed and reaches down for my hand to help me out.  
Pulling me up and into his arms, his kiss is gentle but full of passion causing both of our cocks to rise.  
Breaking the kiss we head to the shower. 

 

Later.

We walk into the bull pen with coffee and pastries for all. Both of us with smiles on our faces and love in our hearts.  
“Good Morning Ziva, Tony.” I say as I head to my desk to get ready for the day.  
“Whats up with you Probie?” Tony asks.  
“Just glad to be here Tony.” I say as I watch the visible exchange going on with Tony and Ziva.  
“What is going on with you McDateless? Did you finally get lucky last night or something?” Tony declares.  
“You could say that Tony. No your not getting details.” I look over and see the glimmer of humor in Gibbs eyes at the banter.  
“Back to work you all.” Gibbs says.


End file.
